


On the Edge of Glory

by RavineMichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Glory Hole, I don't hate Hinata I promise, Mistaken Identity, More like Accidental Cheating, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sort of sorry, Woops, problematic smut, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/pseuds/RavineMichelle
Summary: Naruto's ideas aren't necessarily bad, just poorly executed.There's costumes, glory holes and mistaken identity in this one.





	On the Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. ALSO MOST IMPORTANTLY THIS WAS MADE FOR SWALLOWEEN.

Hinata walked into the dive bar, Ino’s favorite one, and looked around the hazy atmosphere at her friends. The music was impossibly loud and the bar was admittedly very crowded, filled with her close friends as well as people she had never met before in her life. It seemed the commotion inside the establishment had also pulled passerbys into the festivities.

It also seemed like Akatsuki member costumes were a popular choice this year, judging by how many people were dressed in their signature red and black robes. Hinata thought it was in poor taste, seeing as how many people had died in the war. She could also understand how people would want to wear their robes as a way to take the fear around them away. They were just robes now. The terrible people who wore them were dead now.

Naruto almost immediately parted ways with her to get his own drink after she decided she could get her own. He also wanted to go visit with everyone, which was fine by Hinata. After getting her own mixed drink and found a mostly empty space in the bar, she smoothed the front of her red dress. It seemed the costume store had been a popular place for the ladies to get their outfits, seeing how a few girls in the space were wearing the same costume as she was. Not that it bothered her much—being caught in the same outfit as other girls never embarrassed her before—but it did make Naruto’s plans for tonight a bit more difficult to execute.

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the thought of just what her boyfriend’s plans were in this bar. According to him, the last stall was out of order in the men’s restroom. Behind the adjacent stalls toilet paper holder was a hole. Used for oral sex.

Hinata never thought those things actually existed.

She always knew when it came to sex she was…rather prudish, but when Naruto had proposed the offer to her he had just seemed so excited about it. So she had said yes, despite her trepidation. She was willing to do it, just to make him happy. He would have done the same for her, after all.

The low thump of the bass traveled from her feet to her chest, rattling her ribs with each harsh beat. She lifted her cup to her lips, planning to down its contents and getting her another one before Naruto came to gather her. A little liquid courage never hurt in these sorts of situations. She would have missed the low whisper in her ear if it weren’t for the hand pressed to the small of her back.

“Let’s go babe.”

The voice, low and gruff, was gone nearly as fast as it had came. Hinata whipped around to see the red and black robe of her boyfriend blend into the crowd, headed towards the men’s room. She took a deep breath and downed the rest of her drink for good measure. She could do this.

She pushed the door open to find the bathroom empty, and she made her way to the end stall. It was surprisingly clean for it being out of order. She briefly wondered who cleaned it as she knelt on the floor and removed the large plastic holder mounted on the wall. The hole itself was larger than she had expected, and as she heard a clatter from the other side of the wall she could see why it was.

In the dim light of the bathroom she watched as Naruto’s cock and balls were pushed through the opening. Hinata felt the bloom of heat flower on her cheeks as she was face to face with the heady scent of her boyfriend’s manhood. She leaned forward, taking a tentative swipe of the head with her tongue.

She was glad she had convinced him to eat something other than ramen over the past few days, one of the few conditions she had prior to agreeing to do this. She never really minded the way he tasted usually, but if she wasn’t going to be able to touch him as she gave him pleasure she wanted to at least know he was going to taste good.

The moan on the other side of the wall was mostly drowned out by the heavy beat of the music outside as she lapped the already weeping slit of the precum gathered there. Tossing her curled blonde pigtails over her shoulder, she wrapped her lips around the thick shaft, her tongue sweeping at the sensitive spot under the head.

She took more of him in, inching down slowly until she felt him hit the back of her throat before she pulled up and repeated the action over and over, slowly gaining speed. She wrapped a delicate hand around the base of his cock, keeping her grip light as she followed the motion of her mouth with her finger. Her attention was pulled away from her rhythm as a loud creak was heard overhead, and she looked up to see a purple nailed hand gripping the top of the stall tightly.

She fought with the layers of her skirt as she dipped down, sucking and lapping at the neatly trimmed sac before her as her fingers worked the head of his shaft. Her fingers trembled as they travelled up her thigh, pushing her own underwear aside before lightly circling her own bead of nerves. She could see why the whole situation had turned Naruto on so much. It was oddly impersonal with the wall between them, almost like they could have been strangers seeking nothing but carnal pleasure from each other. It was exciting.

She let the rhythm of the music take over for her as she licked a stripe up his cock before taking him fully into her mouth. Her eyes watered as she pushed past her gag reflex, letting out a choked off moan as he filled her throat. She nearly choked as the loud, feral groan startled her, but her fingers sped up against her clit. She was doing that to Naruto, making him feel so good he was losing his composure. The thought alone made her core clench in need.

She could hear low, drawn out words coming from the other side of the stall but what Naruto was saying she would probably never know as she pulled back. Her hand worked his dick as she caught her breath before going back to her hand and mouth combination. Her own hips ground against her fingers as the sound of a whimper and a harsh smack of the wall followed her actions.

“I can fucking  _smell_  you, fuck.” Naruto sounded so much different in the throes of pleasure, deep and gravelly and so unlike himself. Hinata let out a small whine of pleasure thighs shaking and the coil of pleasure in her belly wound tighter as she doubled her efforts of pulling an orgasm from him.

She felt the tell tale twitch of her boyfriend’s impending orgasm and she pulled away, stroking him hard and fast as her fingers swirled against her sex in desperation. Naruto was panting heavily, and all it took was a final stroke of her tongue for him to come in her mouth with a shout. She slowed her stroking, pulling her head away and wrinkling her nose as the hot seed slid down her throat. She had never been one for swallowing.

She watched as she pulled the last few dribbled from the head of his cock onto her fingers before he pulled himself away.

She sat back, her head resting against the other wall of the bathroom stall as she whimpered, her body aching for release as she furiously worked her clit. The bathroom stall next to hers squeaked open then shut as she let out a low moan of release. Her leg twitched as she drew her orgasm out for as long as she could. She pulled her fingers away, panting as she stared at the ceiling.

Slowly gaining her wits the realization of what she had done dawned on her and she let out a squeak of embarrassment. She just came. In the men’s bathroom. After sucking her boyfriend’s dick. In public.

She had to admit that the whole experience had been fun, though. She stood, smoothing out her costume and fixing her wig before peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. The bathroom was blessedly empty and Hinata risked the chance of getting caught to wash her hands. She wasn’t sure if she would do something like this again, but she would have to tell Naruto that it was indeed a good idea.

Walking back into the crowded main area of the bar, she suddenly felt self conscious, like everyone would know what she had done and look at her like a slut for it. Anxiety came back in one fell swoop and she looked around for Naruto, itching to leave. She found him at the bar and she tugged on his robe.

“I’m ready to leave, Naruto.” She had to nearly yell in his ear over the music and he gave her an odd look in the dim light of the bar.

“But…I thought? Don’t you need to use the restroom?” He shouted back, his hands snaking around her waist. She looked at him confused. They just left the bathroom.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you just-“ She stopped herself mid sentence as the realization dawned on her. That wasn’t Naruto in the bathroom. She had given an actual stranger head in a corner stall like some harlot. And like a slut, she came to it. What would Naruto think?

The slap that came from a few barstools away was so loud the music actually stopped to see what the commotion was about. Hinata’s eyes snapped towards the altercation to see Kiba with an eerily similar look of horror on his face. His girlfriend was looking at him with a seething look of anger on her face and Hinata slowly slid her costume wig off her head as he locked eyes with her.

Hinata decided to start worrying more about wearing the same outfits as other women from that moment forward as realization dawned in his eyes. She nodded her head, feeling tears pool in her eyes and Kiba shot her an apologetic look before taking his date’s hand and leading her outside. Probably to take her away before she made an even bigger scene. Not that Hinata could have blamed her.

Hinata spun on her heel, ordering a double shot of vodka from the bartender. She used it as a sanitizer of both her mouth and her brain to desperately try to forget what had just happened. She turned to Naruto as the alcohol still burned in her throat.

“Please take me home, Naruto-kun.” She murmured, wiping her eyes as the anxiety of the upcoming conversation ate at her. “I need to talk to you about something.”

She was never doing anything like this ever again. Especially not at a fucking costume party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it strictly in the realm of possibility? Maybe not. Did I have fun writing it? Absolutely.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @ravinemichelle


End file.
